This application is a continuation-in-part of my United States patent application entitled KNOCK-DOWN FURNITURE ASSEMBLY, filed June 1, 1983 as Ser. No. 499,812 now abandoned.
This invention relates generally to furniture and is particularly concerned with a new and improved assembly for furniture which permits furniture components to be readily disassembled and reassembled.
Upholstered furniture is preferred for many uses, but experience shows that upholstered furniture becomes soiled and worn during use and over time presents a less than new appearance. In order to restore upholstered furniture to a fresh condition, the upholstery should be periodically cleaned. If it is extremely soiled or damaged re-upholstering or replacement may be called for. Unfortunately, cleaning of soiled upholstery and repair of damaged upholstery are often made difficult because of the construction of the furniture itself. Most upholstery is not removable for cleaning, replacement, or repair, and therefore soiled and damaged conditions are often tolerated due to that inconvenience. Soiled and damaged furniture is also sometimes tolerated where cleaning, repair, or replacement cannot be afforded or is not economically justified.
In order to prolong the useful life of an article of furniture while maintaining a fresh looking appearance, it is possible to provide a furniture construction in which the upholstery is readily removable so that it can either be cleaned and/or repaired and then reinstalled, or else be replaced by new upholstery.
Applicant has developed articles of furniture which can be kept fresh looking for an extended period of time because of the conveniently removable nature of its upholstery. Yet these articles of furniture are sturdy, rugged, and are not readily susceptible to unauthorized tampering, even though they permit convenient removal and reinstallation of upholstery.
One of the problems associated with providing removable and reinstallable upholstery is that the furniture itself often must be disassembled. Knock-down articles of furniture are of course well known. Many of the knock-down systems, however, are unsatisfactory for any of a number of different reasons. For example, the joints may be too difficult to disassemble and reassemble, or they may not be sturdy enough for long term usage or to withstand repeated disassembly and reassembly. Also, known joints used in knock-down systems cannot adjust for varying cushion foam and fabric thicknesses. Other problems are that the joints may be too readily disassembled, may too easily become loose, or may present an invitation to unauthorized disassembly and subsequent theft.
The present invention is directed to a new and improved knock-down furniture assembly relating in particular to a joint for joining separable components of a piece of furniture. The invention overcomes the foregoing disadvantages in that it comprises a joint which, although substantially concealed from view to discourage unauthorized tampering, is yet surprisingly readily operable by authorized individuals to permit convenient disassembly and reassembly. Moreover, the construction of the joint is such that the assembled components can remain sturdily joined over a course of use even though being disassembled and reassembled a number of times. A still further attribute of the invention is that it comprises relatively few and uncomplicated component parts and is therefore of economical construction.
The invention allows the furniture to be disassembled and reassembled for maintenance, yet is strong and secure. Fabric covers can be removed for cleaning and/or repair and reinstallation, or alternatively replacement, even by untrained maintenance personnel. Fastening is strong, stronger than glued and dowelled joints, screwed joints, corner-blocks, or other knock-down fasteners, such as post-and-slot knock-down clips. The invention can be made highly tamper-resistant since fasteners are hidden from sight, or recessed within wood, and subsequently covered, by other parts of the furniture (seat and back cushions, front rails, etc.) It is esthetically pleasing in that no fasteners are exposed to view.
In the disclosed preferred embodiment contained in the present patent application, the article of furniture is a chair in which the sides are removable from the seat and back, joints embodying principles of the invention being provided between the sides and the seat and back. Each joint comprises axially mutually slip fitting elements, one of which is affixed to a seat and back section and the other of which is affixed to a side section. The slip fit direction is in the same direction as the sections separate.
The element of each joint which is affixed to the seat and back section comprises a tubular bushing. The bushing fits within a bore in a part of the framework of the seat and back section. Each bushing is provided with a pair of threaded holes in its sidewall which are spaced axially apart. These threaded holes align with corresponding holes provided in the framework member within which the bushing is disposed. Set screws are threadedly engaged with the threaded holes, and are accessible for operation via the aligned holes in the framework member.
The remainder of each joint comprises a rod which is affixed to the framework of the corresponding side section. Each rod comprises a shank which has a slip fit engagement with the corresponding tubular bushing, and it also has a head which fits into a hole in the framework of the corresponding side section. Each rod is secured in place by a cured epoxy resin which fills the corresponding hole to capture the head within the hole.
In the assembled chair, the rods on each side section slip fit via their shanks into corresponding bushings in the seat and back section. The extent to which the rods penetrate the bushing is affected by the thickness of the fabric and foam of the cushion, it being anticipated that the density of the foam might vary over time, thereby requiring different degrees of penetration. The set screws are operated by suitable tools to bear against the sides of the slip fitted shanks thereby locking the two sections together. The set screws are recessed within their access holes and therefore are not exposed to view. The joints are also disposed in location which are hidden from view so as not to be apparent to an observer. They are however readily accessible to an authorized individual knowledgeable in the construction of the chair.
The sections are separated by unthreading the set screws to release them from their forceful abutment with the shanks of the rods. When all set screws have been released, the side sections can be separated with the rods slipping out of the bushings. This allows the chair to be disassembled for transport, storage, and/or maintenance purposes and also provides access to removable upholstery on the respective sections so that the upholstery can be removed for cleaning, repair, and/or replacement. Subsequently, upholstery is reinstalled, and the sections can be reassembled in the reverse manner from their disassembly.
The invention, in accordance with another embodiment thereof, provides a joint for attaching a first component of an article of furniture to a second component thereof. The joint comprises an elongated tubular member having an end opening and a sidewall and being mounted at one end to the first component. The joint further comprises an elongated bar member, mounted at one end to the second component, being adapted to axially slip fit into the tubular member through the end opening. Means are provided for locking the bar member within the tubular member when the bar member and the tubular member are operatively assembled. The locking means comprises a set screw threadedly engaged with a transverse threaded bore in the bar member, and an access opening in the sidewall in the tubular member. The access opening is located to align with the threaded bore and provide access to the set screw when the bar member is slip fit into the tubular member. The set screw is selectively operable to bear against the sidewall of the tubular member.
A further aspect of the present invention is the provision of means for attaching a cushion of an article of furniture to a frame member thereof. Typically, furniture cushions are either independent of the article of furniture they accompany, or they are integrally secured thereto. A problem arises in either case in that the cushions may become lost, stolen, or otherwise separated from the article of furniture, or they are so permanently a part of the furniture that cleaning, reupholstering, replacement, and removal is very difficult, if not impossible. It is desired to provide a means for attaching cushions to furniture frame members whereby the cushion is positively attached to the furniture so as to provide easy access therearound for cleaning, yet is easily detached for replacement or repair. Accordingly, the present invention, in one aspect thereof, provides means for easy attachment of a cushion to the frame of an article of furniture, wherein cooperatively fitting members are located on each of the cushion and the furniture frame.
More specifically, a cushion assembly comprising a foam body member having an upholstered cover is provided with an elongated tubular member attached thereto. One end of the elongated tubular member having anchoring means is disposed within a slit in the foam body and is positively retained therein as the slit is bonded closed. The end of the tubular member extending from the cushion assembly includes an open end and a sidewall having an access opening therethrough. An elongated bar member is mounted at one of its ends to a frame member of the article of furniture. The elongated bar member is adapted to axially slip fit into the open end of the tubular member and is retained therein by locking means associated with the elongated bar member. The locking means comprises a set screw threadedly engaged with a transverse threaded bore in the bar member. When the cushion assembly is operatively attached to the furniture frame member, the access opening in the tubular member is aligned with the threaded bore in the bar member to provide access to the set screw. The set screw is selectively operable to bear against the sidewall of the tubular member to attach the cushion assembly to the furniture frame member.
There are several advantages to the aspect of the present invention whereby a cushion assembly is attached to a frame member of an article of furniture. The cushion assembly will not become lost, stolen, or otherwise separated from the article of furniture. Also, by the method of attachment claimed and described herein, the cushion assembly may be manipulated about the point of attachment to provide access therearound for cleaning and the like. Furthermore, a cushion having attachment means according to the present invention may be easily removed for cleaning, repair, or replacement. In the case of replacement, individual components of the cushion assembly may be more easily replaced.
The foregoing features, advantages and benefits of the invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.